


WE REACT TO OUR OLD BEST FRIEND TAG

by whereyoustand



Series: Ashton Irwin/Youtuber! reader [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: You are a youtuber who has been friends with Ashton for 11 years. You look back at your 'Best Friend Tag' video you made when you were seventeen.(They don't become lovers just yet. Calm down kids)





	WE REACT TO OUR OLD BEST FRIEND TAG

You and Ashton met in school when you were fourteen years young. Both of you had managed to get detention and the teacher fell asleep within five minutes of it starting. You had made the first move (offered him a chocolate bar) and then your friendship evolved from there. 

Three years later when you turned 17 you told Ashton that you wanted to start a channel on YouTube. He encouraged you and put some money towards a camera (you had tried to convince him not to give it to you but he wasn't having any of it.) and when you bought it, he helped you set it up and start a video.

It was short and simple, explaining who you were, what your plans were for the channel, and all that buisness. You had a few followers, mainly people from school and Ashton's new friends that he joined a band with. 

Now, years later, you have a steady following and still remain in contact with Ashton. You decided on 'Sugar Sunday' in which you both eat shit and watch a movie together (at the moment it's the Harry Potter: And the Half Blood Prince). You still remain best friends and you go on tour with his band.

It's still a very vivid memory when Ashton's band blew up, you remember him calling, almost in tears at the thought he could loose you. 

He can't. 

Your eleven years of friendship is not going away that easy. And you were proving that in the video you convinced him to join in.

[Video Starts with both of you giggling hysterically, sharing earphones, you haven't started the video yet but you're already going mad. Your laptop is in front of both of you as you sit at a table. You have Starbucks cups next to the two of you.]

Ashton: Oh my- Are we gonna start the video or not?

[The screen goes black and your name pops up in bold, white letters]

Y/n: Hello everyone, it's me and my best friend, Mr Ashton Irwin.

Ashton: Hello everyone out there.

Y/n: So today me and Ash are gonna react to our old best friend tag that we made when we were 17.

Ashton (groaning): We're gonna look like such dickheads!

Y/n (giggling): Well, let's find out.

[The video cuts to your old one. Both you and Ashton look so much younger. Your old self is waving and saying "Hello."]

[You pause the video]

Y/n: Look at that make up. 

Ashton: And that hair. What were we doing?

Y/n (scoffing): Clearly making many mistakes.

[The video plays again and you and Ashton make small talk for a good two minuets before the video truly starts.]

Y/n: We don't shut the fuck up! What the hell?

Ashton: We don't now you just know how to edit it out!

Y/n (with gritted teeth): Shut the hell up you.

[Ashton chokes on a laugh]

[The video plays again and it's the first question: Where did you two meet?]

[Old Ashton replies with, "You was my math tutor." And your old self nods along]

Y/n: That's not right.

Ashton: Yeah, why did we lie about that?

Y/n: Oh wait, your mum was watching it and you didn't want to tell her you got a detention. 

Ashton (fake scoffing): Great well now she knows.

Y/n (chuckling): Don't lie to your mummy, Ash.

[The next question: What is your favourite quality about each other? Past Ashton says: Your humor. Past You says: Your determination]

Y/n: Has your choice changed? Mine has.

Ashton: Yes but you go first. 

Y/n: My favourite quality about you is your able to realise when someone needs you or advice. And when you give advice it is always looked at from both perspectives and you look at it from an outside perspective.

Ashton: Awe you're too nice to me, asshole.

Y/n: What's mine?

Ashton: I like how kind you are. You put yourself last for others and you never insult people seriously. You know how to make sure people are aware if things are not right or whatever. I don't know. I just really like that about you.

Y/n: Oh no, I'm gonna cry if you keep that up Mister!

[The next question: Who's their celebrity crush? Past Ashton says: Leonardo DiCaprio. You say: Jennifer Aniston.]

Ashton: That's changed.

Y/n: Oh yeah! I mean young Leo was cute but not now. 

Ashton: It's Sebastian Stan now isn't it?

Y/n: What can I say? He's a beautiful man and actor. 

Ashton (scoffing): Whatever, I like Chris Evans more.

Y/n: Oh my God. What about your big old crush on-

Ashton (covering your mouth): Don't you dare!

Y/n (Licks his hand): His celebrity crush is-

[Suddenly Ashton dives at you and you both fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. The video cuts to when your back on your chairs. Your still out of breath from laughing so hard]

[The next question: What is the others worst habit? Past Ashton: You bite your nails]

[Present you shows your freshly painted nails]

Y/n: Not anymore.

[Past you says: Ashton doesn't properly dry off when he gets out the shower]

Y/n: I still stand by that!

Ashton (Whining): I'm getting better at it!

Y/n: Like hell you are!

[Question: Where would your best friend go if they had all the money in the world?]

[Past Ashton: You would go to Bhutan.]

Ashton: That's still the same, by the way.

Y/n: I've always wanted to go there.

[Past you says: England]

Y/n: Well you've gone there like twenty billion times. I think it's Bora Bora now, right?

Ashton: Yeah.

[Question: What's a weird fear you have?]

[Past Ashton: You are scared of roller coasters.]

[Past You: You're scared of getting hooked on drugs or becoming an alcoholics]

Y/n: So nothing has changed. I haven't been on a roller coaster in maybe twenty years.

[Question: Where do you see the other person in ten years?]

Ashton: We're getting closer to that ten year mark.

Y/n: Oh shit, we're old.

[Past Ashton: I see you still doing this, being very successful, and having your own brand of something. But settled with a cute guy and dog.]

Y/n: I'm glad past you had faith in me getting into a relationship. Sadly, that's not worked out so far.

[You know Ashton wants to make a comment but he wouldn't get all soft for millions of people to see.]

[Past You says: Your are gonna find a nice girl, your band will pick up and your gonna go on a world tour, you'll realise how amazing you are. ]

Ashton: Wow. You're so nice to me.

Y/n: I know.

[Question: Favourite color?]

[Past Ashton: You have a weird thing for purple]

[Past You: You're like red]

Y/n: Here's the thing, when you get older you don't think about these things. You think about bills, taking care of yourself, and all that shit.

[You take a sip from your Starbucks drink]

Y/n: I do like all warm colors.

[Ashton laughs]

[You shut the laptop and you pull your earphone out]

Y/n: Well that was nice.

Ashton: Yeah, it was weird to see all our old responses, especially since we lied on some of them.

Y/n (laughing): Yeah. I'm glad we re-watched it because I like remembering the kind of people we are.

[Ashton smiles lightly and then takes a sip from his drink]

Y/n: Thank you all so much for watching! If you liked this video feel free to give it a like- you don't have too- and subscribe and join our brilliant family. And check out Ashton on all social media and his band Five Seconds Of Summer, if you haven't already, which why not? Thank you again and I will see you next time!

[Video Ends]

You turn off the camera and turn to Ahston. "Thank you for doing this again."

"Dude, you're my best friend why wouldn't I?" Ashton raise an eyebrow and stands up.

"I know." You sigh. "I just feel bad that you're taking time out of your busy day to make a video." You start putting things away to avoid Ashton's hard stare.

"Are you feeling okay, bee?" You sigh. He only uses that nickname if he wants to know the truth.

"Um-" You feel tears coming and you rub your forehead. "Things have just been a bit tough recently. I don't know why. Everything is so much more draining and nothing is fun anymore."

"Oh bee." He engulfs you in a hug and you let a few tears out. "I'm glad you can tell me about it. It will get better. We all feel like that sometimes, it gets the best of us. You are a small person with a big heart and you keep giving too much of yourself sometimes."

A harsh sob falls from your mouth and Ashton rubs your back.

"Look it's Sunday, I bought your favourite ice cream and we don't have to watch the next Harry Potter movie, we can watch a shit film like Sharknado or something." He kisses your forehead. "It'll get better,I promise. I love you."

"Love you too." You whisper back.

Ashton let you go and you both walk to the freezer, pulling out ice cream, and walk to your lounge. You put on the movie and get comfy with blankets over the two of you.

You wake up the next morning on top of a sleeping Ashton. You smile softly as a small blush rises to your cheeks. Suddenly, an alarm on his phone goes off making you jump and Ashton stir.

You reach over and turn off the alarm. You stand up and start tiding up.

"Ashton it's time to get up. You have to go to the studio."

Ashton groans and a "No I don't." comes from him.

"You do." You walk back in and pat him. "Get up or I'll tweet out something embarrassing about you!"

"You wouldn't!" Ashton grumbled, waking up slightly.

"I have my phone." You pulled out your phone and got Twitter up. "Can you believe Ashton once-"

"Okay!" Ashton stood up. "I'm up."

"Too late." You started typing again.

"No!" Ashton shot up and you started to run. Ashton was hot behind your trail. He quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and stole your phone. "Not happening!" He deleted the the tweet and let out a sigh of relief. 

"No!" He reached his hands up high so you couldn't reach. You punch his arm lightly.

"Say sorry!" 

"Never!" 

Suddenly, Ashton's phone went off. "That's probably one of the boys." He hands you your phone and runs to get his own.

Ashton answered the phone. "Hi Calum what's up?" 

("Dude you're gonna be late where are you?")

"I'm at Y/n's. It was Sugar Sunday."

("You don't usually stay over" Ashton knows he's smirking.)

"Whatever, I'll be there in half an hour max. Tell them I had an emergency."

("Okay I will do mate. Tell Y/n I said hi!") 

"Thanks and I will do. I'll see you later!"

("See ya!")

Ashton hangs up as you walk in. "Calum says hi." 

"Oh tell him I said hi back." You have changed into an oversized t-shirt that you stole from Ashton and a pair of shorts. "Do you need a lift to work?"

"Um yes please."

One the way to the studio, the best friends jammed to Taylor Swift and Ariana Grande. It was quite he common thing for the two of you. As you pulled in to the studio parking lot.

"Go in there and rock it!" You exclaimed, turning to look at him.

"I'll try." Ashton smiles. "Now if you need anything you text me, okay?"

"Yes mum." You joked.

"I'm serious. It sucks that you're feeling down at the moment. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I love you lots and I'll see you later."

"Bye Ash." You waved as he got our the car.

"See ya."

"Love you honey bear!" You cooed jokingly. He flipped you off and then walked into the building. You chuckled as a faint blush appeared on your cheek.


End file.
